Get to Know Your Emotions (TheCartoonMan12 Crossover)
Transcript: * (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos) * (Scenes from "Inside Out (2015)"): Ever wonder why you feel the way you do? * ("Get to Know Your Emotions" Scene #1): Well, Get to Know Your Emotions. * (Riley listening to music): When everything in your life is going your way, That's when Joy takes control. * (Joy introduction scene): This is Joy. * (Larry the Cucumber & Mr. Lunt (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002)) cheering) * Judy Hopps (Zootopia): Yes! * (Silly Whim (Sillyville (1989)) leaping with joy) * (Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Green Isn't Your Color) jumping happily) * Genie (Aladdin (1992)): Alright!! * The Grinch (How the Grinch Sole Christmas (2000)): Brilliant!! * Woody (Toy Story (1995)): (laughing) Yes! * (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie (Little Einsteins) dancing) * (Benji (Marvelous Musical Manison) dancing to "The Marching Song") * Joy (Inside Out): Whoo-hoo! * ("Inside Out" Title Card): Get to Know All Your Emotions with Disney and Pixar's "Inside Out". Rated PG. * (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos) * (Bonus scenes from "Inside Out (2015)"): Ever wonder why you feel the way you do? * ("Get to Know Your Emotions" Scene #2): Well, Get to Know Your Emotions. * Joy (Inside Out): Boo. * (Fear (Inside Out) screams) * (Riley finally finished her homework): When life gets you down, * Joy (Inside Out): Whoo-hoo! * (Riley accidentally spilt her milk on her homework): That's when Sadness takes over. * (Sadness introduction scene): This is Sadness. * (Little Bunny Foo Foo (The Big Rock Candy Mountains (1991)) sad scene) * (Moana crying) * (Frogger (Webkinz (2016): Frogger & Me) sad scene) * (Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians (2012)) sad scene) * (Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) sad scene) * (Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973) sad scene) * (Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers (1977) sad scene) * (Sadness still crying): Get to Know Your Emotions, * ("Inside Out" Title Card): With Disney and Pixar's "Inside Out". Rated PG. * (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos) * (Other scenes from "Inside Out (2015)"): Ever wonder why you feel the way you do? * ("Get to Know Your Emotions" Scene #3) * (Riley finishing the house out of cards): When things go wrong, * (The house of play cards collapse): Anger is there. * (Anger introduction scene): This is Anger. * (Benson (Regular Show) screaming enraged) * (Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck: Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) getting angry) * (Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) screaming with rage) * (Miley (Best Pals Hand Toons: Twinning Around) rage) * (Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop: Blyther's Big Idea) growling angrily) * (Grounchy Smurf (The Smurf's Christmas Carol) growling) * (Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Time Bomb) gets enraged) * (The Carpenter (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) gets angry) * (Pongo & Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961) angrily burst through the window) * (Anger hitting the controls with the chair) * ("Inside Out" Title Card): Get to Know All Your Emotions with Disney and Pixar's "Inside Out". Rated PG. * (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos) * (More scenes from "Inside Out (2015)"): Ever wonder why you feel the way you do? * ("Get to Know Your Emotions" Scene #4): Well, Get to Know Your Emotions. * (Riley writing her homework, and saw a spider front of her): When the unexpected is starring you in the face, * (Fear introduction scene): Fear is there to keep you safe. * (Courage the Cowardly Dog screamimg) * (The Vultures (The Jungle Book (1967) panicking) * Dizzy (The Jungle Book (1967)): Let's get out of here! * (Hum Bear and Melody Mouse (Wee Sing Together (1985) afraid) * (Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective (1986) screaming) * (Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) panics) * (E.B. (Hop) in shock and his ears drop) * (Sulley & Mike (Monsters Inc.) scream with fright) * (Fear (Inside Out)): Get to Know All Your Emotions, * ("Inside Out" Title Card): With Disney and Pixar's "Inside Out". Rated PG. * (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos) * (Extra scenes from "Inside Out (2015)"): Ever wonder why you feel the way you do? * ("Get to Know Your Emotions" Scene #5): Well, Get to Know Your Emotions. * Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger & Fear: Hey! * (Riley reading a book, and a fly buzzes around her face): Sometimes, life gets a little dirty. That's when Disgust takes over. * (Disgust introduction scene): This is Disgust. * (Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants: Planet of the Jellyfish): Ew! * (Rose (Webkinz Babysitting (2008) groans in disgust) * (Louis (The Princess and the Frog) gasps and hacks in disgust) * Portia Gibbons (The Mighty B: Artifical Unintelligence): Ew! * (Bugs Bunny (Falling Hare) almost vomits) * (Gene (The Emoji Movie (2017) looks in disgust) * Gurgle (Finding Nemo): Disgusting. * Red (The Angry Birds Movie (2016)): Bleugh! * Gonzo (Muppet Classic Theather): Yuck! * (Fuli (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) groans in disgust) * (Disgust (Inside Out) about to vomit) * ("Inside Out" Title Card): Get to Know All Your Emotions with Disney and Pixar's "Inside Out". Rated PG. Dedicated to: * TheMadagascarqueen * Filip Zebic * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd * Marco Ponzanelli * Dragon Rockz * Stoneyjoey * JH Movie Collection Clips/Year/Companies: * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (@2002 Big Idea) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Green Isn't Your Color; @2010 Hasbro) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Little Einsteins (The Legend of the Golden Pyramid; @2005-2009 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Webkinz (Frogger & Me; @2016 Webkinz Studios) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 Dreamworks) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Regular Show (Jinx; @2010-2017 Cartoon Network) * Darkwing Duck (Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1); @1991-1992 Disney) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Twinning Around; @2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Idea; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (@2011 Sony Pictures) * Wander Over Yonder (The Time Bomb; @2013-2016 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Planet of the Jellyfish; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Webkinz Babysitting (@2008 Webkinz Studios/strawberry516) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * The Mighty B! (Artificial Unintelligence; @2008-2011 Nickelodeon) * Looney Tunes (Falling Hare; @1930 Warner Bros.) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Muppet Classic Theater (@1994 Jim Henson) * The Lion Guard (Too Many Termites; @2016 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:Galleries Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Eli Wages Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof